wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Bloopers! (2011)/Gallery
Gallery Opening File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)titlecard.png|Title card Part 1 File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)1.png|"Hi." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)2.png|"We're The Wiggles." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)3.png|"I'm Anthony." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)4.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)5.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)6.png|The Wiggles laughing File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)7.png|"I'm Anthony." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)8.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)9.png|"I'm Jeff." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)10.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)11.png|Behind the Scenes: Sing A Song Of Sixpence File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)12.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)13.png|Caterina Mete File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)14.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)15.png|Behind the Scenes: This Old Man File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)16.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)17.png|Behind the Scenes: Dry Bones File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)18.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)19.png|Behind the Scenes: Murray Had A Turtle File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)20.png|Murray in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)21.png|Behind the Scenes: Frère Jacques File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)22.png|Dorothy in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)23.png|Behind the Scenes: Little Bo-Peep File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)24.png|Larissa Wright in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)25.png|Jeff in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)26.png|Sam and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)27.png|Captain and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)28.png|Behind the Scenes/Blooper: There Was A Princess File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)29.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)30.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)31.png|Anthony and Captain File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)32.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)33.png|Murray and Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)34.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)35.png|Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)36.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)37.png|Wags, Jeff, Murray, Sam, and Henry File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)38.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)39.png|Anthony juggling balls File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)40.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)41.png|Anthony and Murray playing their Maton acoustic guitars File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)42.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)43.png|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)44.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)45.png|Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)46.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)47.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)48.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)48.png|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)49.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)50.png|Blooper: This Way and That File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)51.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)52.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)53.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)54.png|Behind the Scenes: Pop GO The Wiggles! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)55.png|Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)56.png Part 2 File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)57.png|"Hi." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)58.png|"We're The Wiggles." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)59.png|"I'm Sam." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)60.png|"I'm Jeff." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)61.png|I'm A..." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)62.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)63.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)64.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)65.png|Captain and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)66.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)67.png|Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)68.png|Behind the Scenes: The Fairy Dance File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)69.png|Behind the Scenes: Hippo, Hippo! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)70.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)71.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)72.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)73.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)74.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)75.png|Behind the Scenes: (Are You Ready?) Do The Bus Stop File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)76.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)77.png|Behind the Scenes: A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)78.png|Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)79.png|Behind the Scenes: Here Comes A Camel File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)80.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)81.png|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)82.png|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)83.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)84.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)85.png|Flora Door File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)86.png|Sam and Flora Door File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)87.png|Murray and Flora Door File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)88.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)89.png|Wags and Dorothy File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)90.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)91.png|Dorothy File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)92.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)93.png|How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff? File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)94.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)95.png|Wags The Balancing Dog File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)96.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)97.png|Doing A Handstand File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)98.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)99.png|Wags and The Wiggles File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)100.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)101.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)102.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)103.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)104.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)105.png|Murray playing the yellow Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)106.png Part 3 File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)107.png|Jeff sleeping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)108.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Sam File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)109.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)110.png|Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)111.png|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)112.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)113.png|Paul Field and Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)114.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)115.png|Paul Field clicking his clapper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)116.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)117.png|Paul Field and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)118.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)119.png|Paul Field, Sam, Captain Feathersword, and Tom McGlynn File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)120.png|"OW!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)121.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)122.png|Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)123.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)124.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)125.png|Ringo and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)126.png|"Hi, Ringo." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)127.png|"Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo!" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)128.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)129.png|Ringo File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)130.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)131.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)132.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)133.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)134.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)135.png|Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)136.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)137.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)138.png|Murray playing his ukulele File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)139.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)140.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)141.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)142.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)143.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)144.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)145.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)146.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)147.png|Jeff, Sam, and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)148.png|Blooper from I Spy File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)149.png|Behind the Scenes: To Have A Tea Party File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)150.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)151.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)152.png|Blooper from Over in the Meadow File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)153.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)154.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)155.png|Jeff, Dorothy, and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)156.png|Blooper from Origami! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)157.png|Murray and Anthony File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)158.png|Wags, Captain, and Murray File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)159.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)160.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)161.png|Blooper from Finger food recipes File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)162.png|Blooper from Wiggletastic File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)163.png|"Hop." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)164.png|Anthony and Jeff hopping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)165.png|"Stop." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)166.png|Anthony and Jeff stopping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)167.png|"Drop." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)168.png|Anthony dropping File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)169.png|"What happened to "Bop"?" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)170.png|Jeff File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)171.png|"It's not working out." File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)172.png|Blooper from "The Three Organists" File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)173.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)174.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)175.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)176.png|Blooper: Thank You, Mr. Weatherman! File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)177.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)178.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)179.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)180.png|Sam, Dorothy, Anthony, and Wags File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)181.png|Jeff and Sam File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)182.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)183.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)184.png|Jeff and Wags File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)185.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)186.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)187.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)188.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)189.png|Jeff, Sam, Captain, and Henry File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)190.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)191.png|The Wiggles and Al Roker File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)192.png|"Oh man, this is gonna be on the blooper reel." Category:Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Segment Galleries Category:2011